What if ? ( Zude Zero x Jude )
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Jude est un agent sportif. Zero est un joueur de basket connu de tous. L'un est un sportif, l'autre son agent. Tout se déroule bien dans une vie morne et répétitive. Mais l'arrivée d'une personne proche de Jude risque d'amener un peu d'actions dans cette banalité.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit OS qui peut se transformer en fanfiction, oui, c'est tout à fait possible :p**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à James LaRosa, et l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Je n'ai pas vu énormément de fanfiction sur Jude et Zero, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en écrire une, puisque c'est un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup. Ces personnages proviennent de l'univers de Hit the floor, une série portant sur le monde du basket et du showbees qui s'y passe. J'espère que ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série ne vont pas être trop déstabilisés, car il risque d'y avoir quelques références, à commencer par les personnages.**

 **Niveau caractère des personnages, j'ai essayé de garder la trame de la série, même si j'ai pris quelques libertés. J'ai plus de mal à m'approprier leur personnalités, donc me tapez pas u-u.**

 **Si le début vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me donne envie de continuer ;)**

 **Cadeau Darkness, tu l'attendais, la voilà :p**

* * *

 ** _Zero est un joueur de basket assez réputé, qui faisait parti de l'équipe de l'Ohio avant de rejoindre l'équipe des LA Devils. Jude Kinkade est le manager de ce joueur, et est aussi le fils du directeur actuel des Devils. Cette histoire se passe quelques mois après l'arrivée de Zero dans sa nouvelle équipe. Jude et Zero entretiennent déjà une relation qu'ils cachent au reste du monde._**

Zero était un homme relativement plaisant. Basketteur, blond aux yeux bleus avec une mèche rebelle, musclé, il avait tout pour plaire. Dragueur, il aimait flirter avec ceux qui croisaient son chemin, mais n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une relation. Pour lui, peu importait qui se tenait devant lui, tant qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, et que cette personne l'oubliait une fois la partie de jeu terminée.

Or, ce jour-ci, Zero était seul dans son lit. La tête appuyée contre un oreiller relativement moelleux, il se prélassait sous la douce lumière du jour, profitant de cette chaleur pour bronzer. Le joueur bailla et jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Une centaine de messages, et une dizaine d'appels manqués, la routine quoi. Il reposa son portable, à quoi bon perdre du temps à lire ces messages qui sonnaient comme une rengaine à ses oreilles ? " Zero, je suis fan", " OMG Zero c'est bien ton numéro ? ", " Je peux te rencontrer ? ". Depuis que la presse avait donné son numéro lors d'un jeu avec un autre joueur des Devils, Zero se faisait inonder de messages. Et ce, depuis 4 mois. Attaché à des choses peu importantes, il n'avait pourtant jamais voulu changer celui-ci. Le blond soupira. Il se leva, s'habilla sobrement, d'un T-shirt noir relativement moulant, qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé, et d'un jean bleu foncé taille haute. Il s'étira longuement, et sortit de sa maison, lunettes de soleil à la main, pour rejoindre son manager sur le terrain de Basket.

 **Terrain de Basket, une heure plus tard.**

Jude sortit de l'arène quelques minutes pour souffler. Les médias, les journalistes, les joueurs, les pom pom-girls, les managers et le staff, toutes ces personnes lui donnaient la migraine. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de reprendre ses idées calmement, sans que quelqu'un vienne lui parler d'un projet important. Cependant, à peine quelques secondes après s'être échappé du gymnase, un basketteur croisa son regard. Un basketteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Zero, le basketteur dont il était manager. Le voir arriver donna au brun un sentiment de vitalité, et un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais voir le blond ici lui faisait plaisir. Celui-ci aperçut sans difficulté de son changement d'attitude, et lui rendit son sourire, quoiqu'un peu plus comiquement. Il s'approcha de son manager et fit mine de lui serrer la main, dans un geste détaché, représentant une relation entre un joueur et son manager.

\- _Bonjour Zero,_ dit Jude.

\- _Bonjour Jude,_ répondit Zero avec ce même ton nonchalant que son manager ne supportait pas.

Les deux hommes, après quelques minutes de discussion, décidèrent de retourner dans l'arène. A peine arrivés, ils virent une masse importante de journalistes se diriger vers eux, criant leurs noms et mendiant pour une interview. Jude vit le joueur de basket à ses côtés afficher un petit sourire content. Zero aimait ça. Il aimait la célébrité, les interviews, il aimait ce climat. Etre au centre de l'attention c'était son pêché mignon, tout le contraire de Jude, qui lui, n'aimait pas être le centre du monde. C'était un garçon discret, qui faisait des interviews par obligation et non par envie.

Zero s'avança parmi les journalistes et répondit à plusieurs questions, avant de voir rapidement Jude arriver à ses côtés, et tenter d'éloigner les médias à coups de " Pas d'interviews pour le moment s'il vous plaît". Une fois la foule dissipée, le manager entraîna son joueur sur le terrain de basket, loin de tout ce monde qui le déconcentrait. Là, le joueur commença enfin à s'entraîner.

 **Une fois l'entraînement terminé ...**

Jude était retourné dans son bureau, épuisé par ces personnes qui ne cessaient de lui tourner autour. Une fois l'entraînement des joueurs terminés, il décida de rejoindre ceux-ci, qui devaient être dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci. Les vestiaires étaient remplis de monde. Des joueurs s'y baladaient, une serviette autour des hanches, torse-nu, en parlant et rigolant fortement. Parmi eux se trouvaient un garçon blond, se détachant des autres grâce à son regard bleu azur. Il était tout aussi musclé que les autres, mais quelque chose en ce garçon fit manquer un battement au coeur de Jude. Le brun croisa le regard du blond, qui lui sourit. Zero s'approcha de Jude, toujours torse-nu.

\- _Jude ? Tu viens pour quelque chose en particulier, ou juste pour admirer la vue,_ dit-il dans un petit rire.

Jude rougit violemment et fit mine de fixer le sol, qui devint soudain particulièrement intéressant.

\- _Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé l'entraînement,_ dit-il en adoptant un ton détaché, dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- _Parfaitement bien !_ répondit le blond.

- _Génial! Hum...Je vais vous laisser,_ répondit l'agent, gêné de voir le regard des autres joueurs se poser sur lui.

Un des joueurs s'avança et donna une tape amical sur l'épaule du brun, qui manqua de s'étaler par terre, sous la surprise.

\- _Voyons Jude, reste un peu ! On est pas méchants tu sais, on ne mord pas, sauf lui peut être,_ dit le nouveau joueur en question, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Zero qui souriait ironiquement.

Le manager fronça les sourcils devant cet échange. Ce simple regard que le joueur avait lancé à son protégé l'avait refroidi. Comme s'il ... Comme s'il était jaloux. Le brun salua rapidement les joueurs et quitta la pièce, prétextant avoir encore beaucoup de travail. Il regagna son bureau, mais une fois dans celui-ci, il lui était impossible de se concentrer, trop absorber par ses pensées, toutes portées sur Zero.

Le brun fut vite tiré de ses rêves par un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. D'une voix qui semblait endormie, Jude invita la personne à entrer, attrapant quelques dossiers en même temps. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux roux entra dans le bureau. Elle portait un tailleur bleu azur parfaitement à sa taille, sans doutes fait sur mesure, des talons noirs dessinant ses jambes à merveille, ainsi qu'une petite veste de la même couleur, rajoutant un effet de mode à sa tenue. Dans ses mains se trouvait un ordinateur portable relativement cher. Son visage arborait un air stricte qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jude.

\- _Marie !_ s'exclama le brun, visiblement surpris de voir la jeune femme entrer dans son bureau.

\- _Bonjour Jude,_ répondit gentiment la femme, qui arborait désormais un sourire radieux. _Je t'ai manqué ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué !_ répondit l'homme en s'avançant avant de prendre la rousse dans ses bras. _Comment vont tes parents ? Comptent-ils un jour me rendre visite ?_ demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- _Tu sais bien qu'ils ne demandent que ça Jude !_ répondit-elle en rigolant.

Marie est la cousine de Jude. Très proches, ils ont été presque élevé ensemble. Une grande complicité les lie. Après quelques minutes de câlins, les deux proches décidèrent de sortir du complexe sportif pour discuter un peu, sans avoir les journalistes ou les joueurs dans leurs pattes. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers le café le plus proche et commandèrent deux cafés avant de reprendre le fil de leur discussion.

\- _Alors comment se passe ta vie ici ? Tu as des amis ? Les joueurs sont gentils ? Une petite copine ? Ou un petit copain, tu sais que je suis très ouverte sur ce sujet !_ le taquina Marie.

\- _Ma vie se passe très bien ! Mon boulot est sympa, les joueurs que je manage aussi. Et non, je n'ai personne,_ conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux. Son cousin? Personne ? Comment un si beau jeune homme ne pouvait-il pas trouver pantoufle à son pied ? Surtout dans son domaine de travail, où chaque jour des filles et des garçons plus beaux et plus intelligents les uns que les autres défilaient. Elle donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule du garçon, le regard soudain empli d'une lueur déterminée tirant vers le défi.

\- _Demain, je pars à la chasse de la personne parfaite. Crois moi, je vais la trouver._

 _\- Mais oui, mais oui,_ rigola le garçon, prenant ces paroles à la légère.

Les deux finirent tranquillement leur café, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient plus que contents de se retrouver. La rouquine expliqua à son cousin qu'elle était ici dans le cadre du travail, pour une réunion se tenant dans une semaine précisément. Cela lui laissait dont le temps de profiter du garçon et de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu.

 **Le lendemain...**

Il était environs 8h du matin lorsque Jude et Marie arrivèrent à la salle de musculation où s'entraînaient les joueurs. Marie avait une idée en tête, et elle comptait bien la mettre en oeuvre. Observant les joueurs un par un, elle cherchait la perle rare qui pourrait convenir à Jude. Elle se mit donc à se balader parmi les joueurs, ne se retenant pas des les fixer. Certains ne se génèrent pas non plus de siffler la jeune femme, qui se contentait d'afficher un sourire charmeur.

Jude, lui, était en grande discussion avec un joueur qui cherchait un potentiel nouvel agent.

Zero, lui, faisait un concours de pompe avec un autre joueur. Visiblement, il était en train de gagner. Marie s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- _Concours de testostérones ?_ se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- _Pourquoi, t'es en manque ?_ répondit le blond sur le même ton moqueur, ce qui fit visiblement rire son collègue qui craqua et se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé.

Zero fit quelques pompes en plus, pour affirmer sa supériorité, puis se laissa glisser sur le dos avant de se relever pour s'asseoir. Marie leur balança une serviette aux deux.

\- _Et sinon, à qui avons nous l'honneur?_ demanda le métisse avec qui Zero faisait sa compétition.

\- _Marie, enchantée, je suis la cousine de Jude_ , répondit-elle.

\- _La cousine de Jude, hum? Il ne nous avait pas prévenu de ta venue._

 _\- C'est un homme très mystérieux,_ répondit la rousse en rigolant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le blond qu'elle détailla du regard. _Jude m'a parlé de toi. Tu es le joueur dont il est agent, c'est bien ça ? Zaro... Zero ?_

 _\- En effet,_ acquiesça le joueur en passant sa serviette sur son front. _D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois aller surveiller mon agent, histoire qu'il n'accepte pas un autre contrat_ , dit-il en plissant ses yeux qui étaient posés sur Jude et un autre joueurs qui discutaient.

Le blond se leva, passa sa serviette autour de son cou, et s'approcha de Jude tout en lançant un regard froid au joueur en face de lui. Sans perdre de temps, il s'incrusta dans la discussion, ne laissant plus l'autre joueur parler. Lourd ? Nooooon, pas du tout !

Marie, qui était toujours en compagnie du joueur métisse, se mit à rire.

- _Il est toujours aussi jaloux ?_ demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- _Personne ne peut approcher SON agent,_ répondit-il en souriant, imitant le ton du blond.

\- _Il me plaît._

Marie prit congé du métisse pour continuer sa balade parmi les joueurs, profitant de la vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jude vint la chercher, bloquant sa mission, pour regagner son bureau.

\- _Tu viens Marie ? Ou tu veux rester plus longtemps pour regarder le paysage peut-être ? Très beau ciel bleu, n'est ce pas ?_ dit-il en se moquant de sa cousine.

\- _J'arrive Jude, je te signale que je fais ça pour toi._

\- _Oui, oui, ça c'est ce dont tu veux te convaincre,_ termina-t-il en souriant.

Les deux quittèrent donc la salle de sport pour regagner le bureau de Jude.

- _Alors?_ finit-il par demander à Marie, curieux mine de rien.

\- _Alors quoi ?_

\- _Quel est l'homme de ma vie, pardi !_

\- _Hum ..._

Un petit silence plana, comme si Marie voulait laisser un peu de suspens. Elle finit par afficher un grand sourire, et déclara dans un murmure "Zero".

* * *

 **Alors, des avis ? N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour me dire tout ce qui va/ne va pas !**

 **La trame va évoluer, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne va pas rester plate :p**

 **Si vous avez des envies particulières, dites le moi ^-^.**

 **En ce qui concerne l'écriture des autres fanfictions, je recommence petit à petit. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances, mais je vais me rattraper, promis!**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui mettent des favoris et qui laissent des reviews, c'est super encourageant !**

 **A la prochaine fois !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà ^^**

 **Enfin haha, je sais, je sais, il était temps de continuer cette fanfiction o/**

 **Notes :**

 **\- Paroles en gras.**

 **\- Parties importantes en italique.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;p**

* * *

Jude resta muet quelques secondes, cachant un petit sourire.

\- **Quoi? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ton style! Il est craquant!** affirma Marie.

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit ça...**

\- **Mais...**

\- **...**

\- **Tu as déjà des yeux sur lui, n'est ce pas?**

\- **Ce n'est pas vraiment ça...**

Non, en réalité, _il était déjà avec lui_. Depuis quand? Quelques mois. Les deux s'étaient rapprochés rapidement et avaient alors entamé une relation. Enfin, une relation... Disons que leur "relation" n'était composée que de parties de sexe. Ce qui énervait profondément Jude, qui n'attendait que d'officialiser cela. Il avait besoin de stabilité, d'une vraie relation assumée, et non de tirer son coup quand Zéro en avait besoin. Mais le basketteur ne semblait pas décider, lui, à officialiser cela. Lui, au contraire, préférait cacher cela, n'assumant pas. Le blond avait simplement peur des médias, et des scandales qui commenceraient s'il révélait son homosexualité. Jude restait donc ainsi, de peur d'en demander trop à son amant. Mine de rien, il tenait beaucoup à cet abrutis musclé... Enfin surtout à son corps musclé ;p

\- **T'es déjà avec lui ...?** finit par demander Marie, curieuse.

- **Ouais...**

\- **Mais...? Mais c'est génial Jude! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?**

\- **Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment avec lui...**

\- **Quoi? Explique moi Jude!**

\- **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'explique?** s'emporta finalement Jude, qui avait gardé si longtemps ses sentiments à l'intérieur. **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Zéro ne me calcule uniquement que lorsqu'il a besoin de décompresser et tirer un coup. Ça te va Marie ?**

\- **Oh Jude...**

Marie s'avança alors vers Jude et l'entoura de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin doucement, le réconfortant. Jude expliqua alors toute l'histoire à Marie, qui écoutait attentivement.

\- **Je vais aller le voir de suite et lui expliquer l'énorme connerie qu'il fait!** termina finalement Marie en se levant, retenue par Jude.

\- **Marie! Tu ne peux pas faire ça...**

\- **Bien sûr que si! Jude, ce n'est qu'un lâche s'il n'accepte pas d'assumer sa relation avec toi! Tu es une personne formidable!**

- **Marie...**

\- **Non Jude! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça! Je vais aller le voir!**

Et la femme se leva, embrassant au passage Jude sur le haut de son crâne, avant de récupérer son sac et sortir en direction du gymnase.

 ** _... Gymnase..._**

Marie arriva quelques minutes plus tard au gymnase où s'entrainaient les basketteurs. Elle se dirigea donc directement vers le groupe de sportifs qui jouaient. Un joueur métisse, qu'elle avait déjà vu quelques jours plus tôt, s'arrêta de jouer pour la rejoindre.

\- **Un problème Marie?**

\- **Zach! Oui, j'ai bien un problème. Tu as vu Zéro? J'ai besoin de lui parler,** demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle avait repris ses airs strictes.

\- **Zéro? Je crois qu'il est avec Jude. On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier.**

\- **Avec Jude...? Ce n'est pas possible. Nous étions ensembles et il n'était pas là.**

\- **Zéro n'est jamais en retard aux entrainements. Il doit simplement ne pas se sentir bien.**

\- **Il n'aurait prévenu personne?**

\- **Il dort peut-être encore, qui sait.**

\- **Sans doute.**

Les deux se saluèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Marie appela alors Jude, tout de même inquiète.

\- **...**

\- **Jude ?**

\- **Allo?**

\- **Jude!**

\- **Marie? Un problème?**

\- **Es-tu avec Zéro?**

\- **Zéro? Non pourquoi?**

\- **Il n'est pas à l'entrainement...**

- **Il est peut-être malade.**

- **Et toi, tu n'es pas au courant? Il te prévient normalement non?**

\- **Ouais normalement...**

\- **Alors comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant?**

\- **Je vais essayer de l'appeler.**

 **\- Merci Jude.**

Marie raccrocha donc et sortit ses étranges pensées de sa tête. Zéro devait simplement être chez lui et dormir, et avait sans doute oublié de les prévenir, rien de bien compliqué. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

 _ **... Dans la maison de Zéro, quelques heures plus tôt...**_

Alors que Zéro s'apprêtait à se rendre à son entraînement, cinq hommes s'avancèrent de sa voiture, garée devant sa maison. Ils portaient tous des vestes en cuir noir, semblables à celle qu'avait Zéro, avec des lunettes de soleil. Ils marchaient tous en ligne, derrière un des hommes, sans doute le plus musclé, qui arborait une expression moqueuse.

\- **Zéro...** Le fameux Zéro! s'exclama l'homme de devant.

Le blond qui allait monter dans sa voiture se retourna alors, un sourcil froncé.

\- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, messieurs?**

\- **Hum, en effet, tu peux faire quelque chose pour nous,** dit l'homme, alors que ses compagnons encerclaient désormais le joueur.

Zéro resta immobile, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

 **\- Vous en pensez quoi les gars? Le meilleur joueur de l'équipe des Devils, ça doit valoir une bonne prime non?**

- **Ça c'est sûr!** s'exclama l'un des hommes derrière lui.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, tentant de se reculer. Cependant deux des hommes se saisirent de ses bras et lui balayèrent les jambes, le faisant tomber à genoux au sol. Zéro grogna de douleur alors qu'un troisième venait de lui décocher un crochet dans la mâchoire, puis dans le ventre. Il tentait de se débattre, mais les deux hommes l'empêchaient de se relever. Un troisième vint alors lui faire une clé de cou, sécurisant leur prise. Ils relevèrent alors leur otage, désormais totalement bloqué: Deux hommes bloquaient ses bras, tandis qu'un autre maintenait une pression sur son cou, l'étouffant. Le quatrième homme, et le "dirigeant" s'avancèrent alors.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous me voulez putain?** cracha le basketteur, ayant du mal à respirer.

\- **Les rançons, tu connais? On a parié que la tienne pourrait être assez grosse. Alors on va tenter.**

\- **T'es sérieux? J'suis pas le président de la république mec.**

\- **Oh...Zéro... Arrêtes donc de te sous-estimer** , dit l'homme avant de lui mettre une bonne droite, l'assommant. Les deux hommes tenant les bras du blond l'empêchèrent de tomber. L'un deux posa le corps inanimé sur son épaule avant de faire quelques pas et le balancer dans un fourgon. Tous montèrent dans le véhicule, et ils démarrèrent.

 _ **...Chez Jude...**_

Suite à l'appel de Marie, Jude, peu inquiet, appela Zéro. Cependant, le blond ne répondit pas. Il décida alors de se rendre dans la maison du joueur, se demandant si ce dernier n'avait pas un peu trop bu hier, et n'était pas en train de dormir tranquillement.

\- **Quel abrutis...** marmonna Jude en montant dans sa voiture pour rejoindre la maison de son amant.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva près de la maison, quelque chose l'intrigua. La voiture de Zéro était en effet toujours là. Mais son sac aussi. Son sac d'entrainement, posé près de sa voiture, accompagné de sa veste en cuir. Jude scruta quelques instants les affaires avant de rentrer rapidement dans la maison, dont il avait les clés.

\- **Zéro? Zérooo?** cria-t-il en courant dans toute la maison.

Mais le joueur ne lui répondit pas.

\- **Zéro bordel !** cria-t-il de nouveau en arrivant dans la chambre vide du joueur.

L'agent paniqua alors définitivement, et appela Marie.

- **Jude? Alors c'est bon? Il dort?**

\- **Marie... Il.. Il a...**

\- **Il a quoi? Jude!**

\- **Marie il a disparu!**

\- **Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

\- **Ses affaires sont encore là, devant sa voiture, mais je ne le trouve pas...**

\- **Tu es bien sûr d'avoir regardé partout?**

\- **Oui Marie! Je ne suis pas un enfant! Il a disparu!**

 **\- D'accord, j'arrive Jude. Ne bouge pas, j'appelle la police et j'arrive!**

\- **Je...**

\- **JUDE! Ne bouge pas!**

Jude se laissa alors choir sur le lit de son amant, posant sa tête dans ses mains, inquiet. Marie, suivie de la police et de plusieurs joueurs, ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver dans la demeure. Deux policiers interrogèrent alors directement Jude alors que ce dernier tentait de garder un comportement calme.

 _ **...Somewhere, quelques heures plus tard...**_

Zéro repris ses esprits difficilement. Il était attaché à une chaise, et baîlloné, les yeux bandés. Son arcade était explosé, du sang séché se trouvait le long de son front et dans ses cheveux, trempés de sueur, et sa lèvre était coupée. Sa respiration était saccadée, et ses poings serrés. Après quelques minutes, un homme vint lui retirer le bandeau qui entravait ses yeux, lui laissant cependant celui sur sa bouche.

\- **Zéro! Enfin réveillé?**

\- **...**

\- **Bien. En réalité, je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque réponse. Nous allons juste faire une jolie petite vidéo de toi, afin de l'envoyer à ton petit agent, et demander la rançon. Après tout, ton mec ferait tout pour te retrouver non?**

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être au courant de sa relation avec son agent? Mais ce dernier répondit de son propre chef.

\- **Tu demandes comment je suis au courant, n'est ce pas? Et bien il se trouve que je te surveille depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, afin de voir quel serait le meilleur moment pour poser ma main sur toi. Et tes parties de jambes en l'air ne m'ont pas échappé.**

Zéro grogna.

\- **Au fait, moi c'est Éric.**

Le basketteur grogna à nouveau, comme s'il répondait un vague "Vas te faire foutre" à son agresseur.

\- **Les gars! Amenez la caméra!** ordonna Éric.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, apportant une petite caméra et un trépied. Ils mirent alors en place le système, prêts à lancer l'enregistrement.

\- **Bien, bien. Zéro, mon cher, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que ne pas bouger. Ça ne devrait pas trop être difficile, non?**

Le blond foudroya Éric du regard. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de son otage, une main sur le menton.

\- **Il n'est pas assez abimé là. Vous ne trouvez pas les gars?**

Les hommes derrière Éric ricanèrent. Éric se retourna alors vers Zéro et lui décrocha une droite. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Jusqu'à ce que le blond semble mal en point: la lèvre ouverte, la pommette éclatée, le nez rouge et saignant, un oeil injecté de sang, et les cheveux trempés de sueur et de sang.

\- **Bien mieux! Prêt Zéro?**

Les hommes d'Éric lancèrent la vidéo, alors qu'Éric se plaçait derrière Zéro en posant ses mains sur la chaise de son otage, qui reprenait son souffle difficilement à cause du tissus qui entravait sa bouche, et l'empêchait de parler. On ne voyait que le buste de l'agresseur, sa tête coupée par le haut de la caméra, afin qu'il soit plus difficile pour les enquêteurs de trouver qui sont les agresseurs. Sa voix était aussi trafiquée.

\- **Bien, bien, bien. Messieurs, comme vous pouvez le voir, votre très cher basketteur est entre nos mains** , commença Éric en posant une main sur l'épaule de Zéro qui frissonna. **Donc si vous voulez récupérer votre précieux joueur, il va falloir nous payer. Étant donné qu'il compte beaucoup pour vous... Nous avons pensé à une belle rançon... Que diriez vous de 20 millions? Ce n'est pas beaucoup non?**

Quelques rires marquèrent le côté ironique de la situation.

\- **Oh et, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit...** prévint Éric, tout en enroulant son bras autour du cou du blond, **c'est lui, qui risque d'en payer les conséquences...** termina-t-il en serrant petit à petit, étouffant son otage qui commençait à se débattre comme il pouvait.

Les hommes coupèrent alors la caméra, tandis qu'Éric relâchait la pression, laissant tomber la chaise en arrière. Cette dernière s'explosa au sol, arrachant un râle de douleur au blessé. Tandis que les autres envoyaient la vidéo, l'un des hommes d'Éric vint finalement redresser la chaise, avant de bander les yeux de Zéro. Ils quittèrent alors tous la pièce, le laissant seul.

 _ **... Commissariat...**_

Jude s'avança près des policiers, son portable en main. Il tendit la vidéo qu'on venait de lui envoyer, tremblant. Tous regardèrent alors la menace vite suivie de la demande de rançon.

\- **Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire... 20 millions bordel...** paniqua Jude.

Marie le pris alors dans ses bras.

\- **Ça va aller Jude...**

\- **NON! Non ça ne va pas aller!**

\- **Monsieur, nous allons le retrouver. Plusieurs enquêteurs sont sur l'affaire, ne vous inquiétez pas** , vint dire un policier à l'agent.

Jude passa une main dans ses cheveux, stressé, avant d'hocher la tête et de remercier le policier.

Deux heures plus tard, des policiers vinrent rejoindre Jude.

\- **Nous avons trouvé l'endroit où la vidéo a été envoyé...** vint alors affirmer l'un des hommes.

\- **Quoi? Qu'attendez vous pour y aller?** s'exclama Jude, épuisé.

\- **Une patrouille est déjà en route. Il nous semblait important de vous le dire... Et surtout de vous proposer de nous accompagner. Une fois que Zéro sera en sécurité, vous voir lui fera sans doute plaisir.**

\- **Bien sûr que je viens! Merci beaucoup!**

Jude se retourna alors vers Marie.

\- **Je te retrouve à la maison** , dit-il à sa cousine en se précipitant à la suite du policier.

 _ **... Somewhere, alors que les policiers viennent d'arriver...**_

Les policiers étaient désormais postés devant le hangar dans lequel ils pensaient que l'otage et ses agresseurs se trouvaient. Ils localisèrent rapidement le petit groupe grâce à leur matériel, dont des caméras à infra-rouge. Cependant, le bruit qu'ils produisaient alerta le groupe d'hommes. Ces derniers se précipitèrent alors près du joueur, le détachant avant de le pousser devant eux et sortir. Ils avaient un plan. Zéro trébuchait, ne voyant rien, ne tenant pas bien sur ses jambes, épuisé.

Lorsque les policiers aperçurent le groupe, tous levèrent leurs armes.

\- **Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça...** cria Éric d'une voix moqueuse, tout en posant un couteau sur la gorge du captif.

\- **Lâchez-le et votre peine sera réduite** , cria un policier, sans baisser son arme.

\- **Parce que vous pensez que vous allez nous arrêter ?**

\- **Vous êtes cernés!**

\- **Et vous, vous allez perdre un précieux élément, si vous ne baissez pas vos armes. Que va penser la population, si elle vous voit tuer un homme?**

 **\- Nous n'allons pas le tuer.**

\- **Si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, il est mort.**

Éric fit signe à deux de ses hommes, qui pointèrent alors leurs armes sur l'otage.

\- **À moins que vous ne préfériez le voir souffrir maintenant ?**

Jude, qui était derrière les policiers, fulminait. Zéro, lui, était désorienté, ne pouvant rien voir ni ne pouvant parler. Il sentait seulement la pression sur son coup se resserrer, ce qui lui faisait peur.

\- **Relâchez l'otage!**

\- **Juste pour vos beaux yeux? Non merci!**

\- **Nous allons tirer!**

\- **Allez-y! Il prendra les tirs avec nous.**

\- **Non!** cria Jude, hors de lui.

\- **Voilà donc le petit ami...** dit Éric en souriant alors qu'il sentait Zéro frissonner près de lui. **Tu dois vraiment tenir à lui, si tu es ici...**

Jude ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux et son expression faciale suffisait pour tout exprimer.

\- **Tu sais que ton mec va y passer, si tes potes policiers ne lâchent pas l'affaire...**

\- **Arrêtez...** marmonna-t-il les mains tremblantes.

Éric sentit une nouvelle fois Zéro frissonner.

\- **Voyons Zéro... un grand garçon comme toi? Trembler ainsi? Ce n'est pas digne de toi...** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son otage, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

Cependant, un des hommes d'Éric qui attendait la rançon impatiemment s'en mêla.

\- **Ça suffit Éric! Arrêtes de jouer avec eux. On récupère l'argent et on se tire!**

Éric porta son regard sur son homme. Un dénommé Hans.

\- **Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, Hans?**

\- **Depuis que tu joues avec eux en oubliant notre but principal!**

\- **Hans, ferme la.**

\- **Non, j'en ai marre! Donnez nous notre fric!** cria-t-il aux policiers.

\- **Rendez nous d'abord l'otage** , répondirent les policiers, cachés derrière leurs voitures.

\- **Hors de question!** feula Hans alors qu'il poussait Éric pour pointer son arme sur Zéro.

\- **Zéro!** s'exclama Jude, retenu de justesse par des policiers.

\- **Rhaa, je hais les gays** , s'écria Hans en perdant patience, avant de tirer dans la hanche du blond.

Éric le repoussa alors brusquement, tandis que le basketteur s'effondrait au sol dans un râle étouffé de douleur. Jude hurla, se débattant pour rejoindre son amant désormais au sol. Les policiers virent une fenêtre de tir, et abattirent deux des hommes, tandis qu'Hans, Éric et un autre homme prenaient la fuite. Jude se précipita alors vers Zéro, et s'effondra à genoux à ses côtés, prenant la tête blonde de son amant dans ses bras. Un médecin ne mis pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre, appuyant directement sur la plaie pour empêcher le joueur de se vider de son sang. Pendant ce temps, l'agent retira le bandeau des yeux de son amant, ainsi que son bâillon. Le visage de ce dernier était crispé par la douleur, et ses yeux étaient embués. Jude passa doucement une main dans les cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang de l'homme au sol, lui murmurant des paroles douces, tandis que le médecin pratiquait un maximum de soin en attendant des renforts.

Ces derniers finirent par arriver, et tous partirent à l'hôpital. Zéro fut directement pris en charge, et passa plusieurs heures en salle d'opération avant de pouvoir enfin sortir en salle de réveil, Jude à ses côtés.

 _ **... Plusieurs Heures plus tard...**_

\- **...**

- **Zéro?**

\- **...**

\- **Zéro!**

Le joueur venait d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Jude se jeta à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur le lit d'hôpital. Marie était à ses côtés.

\- **Hey...** murmura l'agent les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Salut...** répondit le basketteur d'une voix rauque.

- **Oh mon dieu j'ai eu tellement peur!**

Le regard que posa Zéro sur Jude surpris l'homme, et sa cousine. Un regard rempli d'un amour pur, sans artifices, sans cacher quoi que ce soit. Il semblait que l'accident ai fait réalisé au joueur à quel point son agent comptait pour lui. Zéro passa une main derrière la nuque de l'homme, et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne se souciait même plus des personnes autour, ou des potentiels photographes au courant de sa convalescence. Jude, lui, était aux anges. Il compris rapidement que cela annonçait une relation dévoilée au grand jour. Ce qu'il attendait depuis le début.

* * *

 _ **Aloooors? J'ai enfin continué haha :3**_

 _ **Merci de lire cette fanfiction :p**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui motive! Et si ça vous plaît, vous pouvez me suivre ou suivre l'histoire ^^**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
